


Property

by LadyAJ_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, phil/clint if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Jasper have a little talk about handler/agent dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property

They’re in the gym when it happens. Phil is spotting Jasper as he lifts weights, and they’re discussing Maria Hill. She was promoted to handler recently and is off leading her first mission in Egypt.

 

“It’s a milk run,” reasons Phil. “She’ll be fine.” He knows it sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, but it’s not just green agents that can cause a mission to head south.

 

Jasper grunts in agreement, settling the bar weight on its rest and sitting up.

 

“She will,” he adds. “Even though we all know how ‘easy’ missions can end up being some of the trickiest, Maria is solid. She doesn’t panic.”

 

Phil nods. That’s why he promoted her.

 

“She’s taken experienced assets, right?” Jasper adds.

 

Phil nods again; that’s protocol with a green handler. “She’s got O’Connor, Flynn and Barton. Plus May in place as back-up.”

 

“Barton?” Jasper looks confused. “But he’s yours, right?”

 

They’re in the middle of switching places, and Phil pauses in an undignified position, one leg half over the bench. “What?”

 

Jasper frowns, clutching his water bottle. It’s obvious he’s realised he’s said something wrong, but perhaps not what it is, because he repeats; “Barton – he’s yours.”

 

“Mine?”

 

“Yeah, why’s he off with Hill?”

 

“Agent Barton is an experienced field agent and the best sniper we have-“

 

Jasper waves a hand, interrupting. “Yeah, I know all that, I get that he’d be useful. But you’re off to Germany tomorrow – I just figured he’d be going with you.”

 

Phil shivers at the reminder of his forthcoming trip to snow-bound Germany. Winter trips are the worst, especially as much of this mission will be outdoor surveillance. If only he’d lucked out on the Egypt mission. He pushes that aside for the time being.

 

“Because he’s mine.” It’s not a question, but the inflection is still there.

 

Jasper tucks his water bottle out of the way, and tries to explain. “Haven’t you noticed how handlers keep certain agents? Taylor, for instance – she seems to have taken that new guy, what is it, Warren?”

 

“Ward.”

 

“Yeah, him, she’s taken him under her wing. They’ve been on their last three missions together. I wouldn’t say he’s hers yet, but getting there maybe.”

 

Phil lies back and takes the weight, pumping out a couple of lifts before responding. “I don’t think we should be viewing assets as property.”

 

“Oh, not in that way.” Jasper hovers as Phil counts out his set. “Just that people who work well together stick together. Hill asked you if she could use him, I’m guessing?” Phil nods; he’d been wondering what that was about, actually. Guess now he knows.

 

“People see him as yours first,” Jasper replies, matter of fact. He checks his watch. “I’m going to have to get going.”

 

Phil replaces the weight, sits up and shrugs. It had been quite impressive they’d managed to schedule this much time together, really – since becoming handlers they were hardly ever in the same country. “I can use free weights.” He stands and wipes down the bench before moving to the corner where the weights are stacked. Despite his statement, Jasper follows.

 

“If it helps, I don’t think he minds being yours. He asked Hill if you’d okayed him going to Egypt before he said yes.”

 

Phil just grunts in reply, concentrating on curling his arm in exactly the right way to maximise the effect of the weight. Jasper turns and crosses back to the door.

 

“Even said he’d need a few hours to re-pack,” he calls across the room at full volume. “Something about having all his cold-weather clothes ready to go!”

 

Phil doesn’t react, head bowed over as he lifts. As he hears the door snick closed, however, he allows himself a small smile.


End file.
